Everlasting
by Lunar Calling
Summary: DP/Twilight crossover. Simple terms: Danny runs away from home after injuring people around him and meets the Cullen's, but they are not the only ones showing interest in this depressed halfa... DISCONTINUED, Adopted by Midnight Phantasma!
1. Chapter 1

New story for those DP and Twilight fans

**New story for those DP and Twilight fans!! Do enjoy and review even if it just says "awesome", "ok", or "you need work". All reviews are appreciated!! (Except bonfires (major flames), they are disregarded).**

Summary: Danny knew there was no use in turning back now. It would just hurt more people, including himself. Now, many miles away, he's truly hurt, exhausted, lost, and delirious. In this state, there's not much anyone can do for him, except one girl who is determined and stubborn enough to try and turn his life back around. Dark-ish story. Eventually DxS, EdxBe, EmxR, JaxAl, CxEs, MxJe(?), BenxAn

**Chapter One**

_He took one last look at the town where he use to live. The town that held his family. The town that held his friends. The town that held his first love. The town that held all his memories... Now he was no longer Danny Fenton. He was no one. With a sigh, he turned around and flew at top speed away from his old life._

The lone ghost boy shook his head, bringing himself out of his memories, and then steadying his flight pattern. Although he had only left hours ago, it had felt like days, maybe even months to him. His eye lids began to feel heavy as the need to sleep surfaced. But he forced them open. He couldn't stop now, he couldn't possibly be far enough yet; just a few more miles. No matter how much he wanted to keep going, his body protested and he gradually began to fall against his will. It wasn't a graceful landing either.

As soon as his feet hit the ground, he flung forward and landed roughly on his left shoulder. After that stunt, he knew he wouldn't be able to move for quite awhile. This proved true when he tried to sit up and an intense pain shot throughout his body.

Danny let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, his being thankful for some oxygen. As he laid, panting, on the ground, he heard some twigs start to break. The teen tried desperately to call out for help or even ask who was there, but all that would come out was a raspy breath and groan of pain. Danny hissed in pain, tensing his body as to not to put any pressure on his injured shoulder. That's when he heard it again, only now he could hear someone or something's footsteps. The way they hit the ground made them sound fierce, almost angry like. Then they suddenly stopped.

The ghost looked all around him, but he couldn't see anything. He could have sworn that whatever that was, was traveling towards him. His eyes shot wide open as he realized he searched everywhere but behind him. Turning his head to look over his good shoulder, Danny took in a sharp breath as he saw what it was.

It was a huge beast, almost like a giant wolf. It started growling and snarling at him. He could see it anticipating it's attack. Danny did the only thing he could do. Closing his eyes tightly, he hoped solemnly it would be quick and painless. But, as always, karma had a strange way of working.

Danny screamed as something sharp ripped across his face. Opening his eyes, red flooded his vision. Eventually, he saw the thing a couple feet away from him, and it looked like it was pacing. No... circling him. Ignoring the pain that drowned his senses, he stood up and ran as fast as possible, then turned invisible and intangible. He watched with tired eyes as the thing came towards him, sniffed a bit, and then ran off in another direction.

Danny sighed in relief after holding his breath again, and then let his intangibility and invisibility fall. As soon as he did though, his shaky knees brought him to the ground and he was aware that he reverted back to his human form. With one big intake of air, he let himself succumb to the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

Charlie Swan, sheriff of the small town of Forks, Washington, sighed in boredom, setting his head on his hand. Everything had slowly gone back to its normal, slow, boring agenda when those big "bears" eventually disappeared. Oh how he wished for something, anything! Even a meteor shower of all things! Sighing again, he glanced out his window to see a woman sprinting towards it. As she entered, he called out to his backup, Ian Kern, that he had had everything covered. The brunette woman looked panicked and frightened.

"Excuse me, ma'am, is there a problem?"

She caught her breath before she began her story. "I was just out walking when suddenly I heard a scream coming from the woods. I walked in to investigate and I found someone hurt!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, just take it easy--"

"I'm sorry! But I just can't help it! The person whose hurt, he's only a kid!"

At those words, Charlie sprung into action. "Ok, now just tell me where this is and I'll be over with paramedics." As she told him where she found the kid, he wrote it down furiously. "Thank you. Now if you could just wait here, my partner, Mr. Kern, will help you." At these words, Charlie grabbed his jacket and keys off the rack and ran out to his cruiser, where he quickly started it up, turned on the lights and siren to get there faster, and sped off. By the time he reached the exact area, it had already been five minutes.

As soon as he climbed out of his cruiser, he slammed the door and made a mad sprint into the trees. He stopped after going a couple feet in and looked around at his surroundings. He couldn't see anybody. "Hello? Anybody out there?" Charlie shouted. No one replied which made his stomach sink. He ran another couple feet forward and then made a right, slowing down to a walk. While he searched, he saw something white from the corner of his eye.

Turning, he discovered it was a t-shirt; the one of the kid who was unconscious on the ground. Charlie ran towards him and knelt down to get a better look at his state. Three long, deep gashes were on his face going in a diagonal from right to left. Smaller scratches covered his arms. He also noted that the kid's shoulder was badly bruised.

Charlie searched his pockets for and Id or something like that, but found nothing. Very carefully and gently, he lifted the boy up and grimaced while he carried him to his cruiser. He didn't grimace because he was heavy or anything, but the exact opposite. The kid was way too light to be healthy.

As soon as he laid the kid in the back seat, he scrambled to the front and turned on the ignition. The car sprung to life, but didn't move. Charlie looked back and forth frantically. The hospital was too far away; there was no way he'd be able to make it there in time. At that moment, another thought entered his mind: Dr. Carlisle Cullen. It was worth a shot.

The sheriff pulled out his cell phone as he began to drive, almost expertly entering the number. There was only one ring before it was answered. "Cullen's residence; Carlisle speaking."

"Hello, Carlisle, it's Charlie, Bella's father."

He could hear the smile in the other man's voice. "Oh, well what can I do for you?"

"I have a kid. He's hurt really bad. The hospital's too far away and I don't think he'll make it if I try. Would you be willing to please help him?" Charlie pleaded. He looked in his rear view mirror to see the kid. He looked to be moving, like he was waking up. That wasn't a very good sign at the moment.

"I will. Get him over here as fast as possible. I'll be expecting you."

"Thank you so much." He hung up, glancing again at the teen. He was stirring more. And that's when it started. Small yelps and screams of agony escaped from his lips no matter how hard he tried to suppress them. Charlie bit his lip and sped up the Cullen's long drive way. He skidded to a stop, jumped out of his car, slammed the door, opened the back door, and gently got the pained teen out. Charlie winced as the screams increased due to his bruises and cuts being pressed. He jogged as fast as possible to the front door without jostling the boy. Carlisle met him there, and his face grew sullen as soon as he spotted him.

"Follow me." Charlie followed the doctor to his living room where some blankets covered the floor. Both he and Carlisle sat the fidgeting boy down gingerly. Carlisle kneeled down beside him. "He's moving too much. We've got to hold him down." He paused, looking up at the sheriff. "No matter how much it hurts him. Edward, I need your help."

Charlie noted how he didn't even need to shout to get his adopted son to respond. "I need you to hold down his legs and Charlie you to hold down his arms." Everything suddenly went quiet when the teenage boy stopped thrashing and screaming. All three's eyes widened as they noticed he also stopped breathing.

**Ok, this is a crossover with the** _Twilight Saga_**, starting about where** _New Moon_**left off. Hope you enjoyed the first Chapter which is more like a prologue...Oh well. Anyways, everyone else will come in the next chapter and don't worry, the Fenton's, Sam, and Tucker will all return eventually. At least 5 review please to get me motivated!!**

**iAMtwilight**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I haven't updated this for ****NINE**** months. Hopefully my faithful readers are still here… Well I have finally decided to update. So here is to the **_**very**_** long awaited update! I will strive to update more often!**

* * *

Summary: Danny knew there was no use in turning back now. It would just hurt more people, including himself. Now, many miles away, he's truly hurt, exhausted, lost, and delirious. In this state, there's not much anyone can do for him, except one girl who is determined and stubborn enough to try and turn his life back around. Dark-ish story. Eventually DxS, EdxBe, EmxR, JaxAl, CxEs, etc.

**Chapter Two**

**--What happened last--**

_"He's moving too much. We've got to hold him down." He paused, looking up at the sheriff. "No matter how much it hurts him. Edward, I need your help."_

_Charlie noted how he didn't even need to shout to get his adopted son to respond. "I need you to hold down his legs and Charlie you to hold down his arms." Everything suddenly went quiet when the teenage boy stopped thrashing and screaming. All three's eyes widened as they noticed he also stopped breathing._

* * *

Carlisle and Edward looked at each other. The boy's heart was still beating but his breathing had ceased. _'Are you getting any thoughts that could explain this?'_ Carlisle asked his adoptive son in his thoughts.

Edward shook his head swiftly. Then in a low voice, too low for Charlie or any other human, he responded, "I can't hear his thoughts at all."

The doctor looked confused, but Charlie's visible panic pulled him out of his thoughts. "Is he alright? He's still not breathing! What's wrong with him?" Suddenly, as if to calm the worried officer down the boy began to breathe deep and evenly, falling into a strangled slumber.

"He will be fine. He will need some bandaging up, a splint for his left wrist, and some food and water, but other than that he is perfectly fine." Carlisle grabbed some alcohol, pads, and medical tape for the deep scratches on his face. As he leaned forward to bandage him up, he froze, eyes widening again.

The boy reeked of werewolf.

* * *

**--Danny's POV—**

Everything that had the ability to ache did. My whole body hurt all over and the people holding down my arms and legs just amplified it 10 fold. It was just too much to bear, but first I had to calm down. I chose to stop breathing. I don't know why, but sometimes when I tense up and hold my breath it seems like it's relieving my pain, little by little until it ebbs the pain away to a dull throb. I think it has something to do with my new healing powers, another of the few I have yet to master.

Suddenly a voice broke through my thinking. "I can't hear his thoughts at all." Well who would be able to hear someone else's thoughts anyway? That really confused me. Then another voice broke through the blurriness around me.

"Is he alright? He's still not breathing! What's wrong with him?" I suddenly remembered that I hadn't breathed for almost one and a half minutes and took a deep breath. Everything slowly came into focus and I saw an older man, a guy in his twenties, and an older teenaged boy, all surrounding me. But just as it came it went away and exhaustion swept over me. Hopefully a little sleep couldn't do much harm…

* * *

After a few minutes of convincing Charlie that the boy would be just fine, Carlisle and Edward were left alone with him. The other members of their family (cough**coven**cough) were out, the "kids" at school, as Edward returned home late from hunting, and Esme was out buying food for when Bella would visit. She was actually getting a ride home with the rest of the Cullen's after school to visit.

Carlisle turned to Edward with a serious look. "Edward, do you notice anything strange about the boy? Anything that you found suspicious other than his advantage around your power?"

Edward scrunched up his face a little in thought and turned to face the sleeping teen. After a quick second, he turned back to Carlisle. "His blood smells… different. Certainly not appetizing though."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes I noticed that too." He kneeled down next to the boy and motioned for Edward to do so also. "Lean in closer and tell me what you smell." Edward bent down barely a fraction of an inch before jumping back up and holding his nose, completely surprised.

"Werewolf?"

The elder vampire nodded again. "It is and it seems to mostly be surrounding his face." He looked to the younger one, a serious look mixed with concern and worry on his face. "I have a feeling those deep gashes were caused by a werewolf."

Confusion flooded the room. "Why would a werewolf attack, nonetheless a human?"

"I have my doubts that he's human." Just as Carlisle was about to continue, the front door flew open and six figures entered the room, five vampires and one human. All talking ceased as they noticed the other two in their family hunched over a teenaged boy—a _human_ teenaged boy. Jasper, the most cautious of the group, began backing up, as to not cause any harm.

"Jasper." Carlisle called. The boy just lifted his eyebrows in recognition, afraid to breathe. "Come here." Jasper shook his head as if to protest. "Please, just come here." He ordered a little more harshly. The teen took stiff steps to his side, now even more cautious about his breathe intake. "Breathe Jasper." Jasper looked alarmed, but did as he was told.

He let the air he had been holding out and took another one in sharply. Then his face turned to one of confusion, affecting the whole room. "His blood smells as if it's diseased… or contaminated." His brow furrowed. "Is it him or me?"

"It's him, we can smell it too. Something's not right about this boy." Carlisle answered. Suddenly the boy began to groan and shift. Edward, whether it was a reflex and unconsciously or purposely done, grabbed Bella around the waist and pulled her close. Everyone was quiet as he finally sat up and opened his eyes to revel a shocking blue.

* * *

**--Danny's POV—** **(I like to switch POV's a lot! Hehe)**

Once everything had been dark, now it was rapidly being covered up with a bright white light. My whole body felt as if someone was dragging it through a cold rain or pond. This was the second time this had happened to me in the past month and I knew exactly what it was. Healing powers… great. It was one of those things that were good yet bad. Everything began to sharpen and focus as my sight and hearing cleared, purifying the mumbling I had been hearing.

"… not right about this boy." A man's voice said. I would bet the half of my life that was left it was about me because there is _nothing_ right about me. Suddenly a hot and painful flare shot down my spine and then to my left arm, resting at my finger tips. No matter how hard I tried, a groan escaped my mouth.

When I realized I could no longer lie still, I, amazingly enough, sat up. Wow, Sam's sarcasm really is doing a number on me… When I opened my eyes, I saw eight different people staring at me; seven were absolutely beautiful and the one was average looking but still quite stunning. The seven people looked exactly the same, and if it hadn't been for the fact that some looked older than others, I would have believed they were all twins… or septuplets.

"Hi!" A pixie-like girl said enthusiastically, bouncing up and down in front of me. Just as I was about to respond, there was a stinging on my face and I slapped my hand to it. The scratches… that giant wolf… passing out… it was all coming back. Slowly I inched my way from these people; for all I know, they could be my captors.

Then common sense knocked me right in the face and I stopped moving. Why, oh why, would my "evil" captors start bouncing in front of me while shouting "hi" with obvious excitement? Not even Skulker was that excited about my capture… was he? A smile pulled at my lips as I imagined Skulker acting exactly as this girl was… that'd be entertaining. I was pulled out of my "mental movie" when there was a hand waving in front of my face.

"You ok? You kind of spaced out there." said the same girl from earlier.

"Oh… sorry." I answered quietly. My legs felt restless **(I hate that feeling!)**, so I decided to try to stand up. Keyword is "try." I put my arms at my sides and then pushed on my left, using my right arm to balance. I stumbled clumsily at first and fell back over, so I tried again. As soon as I was done getting up, I looked up into the faces of seven shocked faces and one confused face. What did I miss?

* * *

**--Before Danny woke up--**

As the boy struggled to wake up, the Cullen's talked quickly and quietly in a way only a vampire could.

"His condition isn't as bad as it looks. Three deep gashes in his face, a slightly large bruise on his left shoulder, and a fractured left wrist. But that's not the interesting part." Everyone, excluding Edward and Bella, looked to Carlisle, confused. "He reeks of werewolf and Edward and I have concluded that a werewolf was the one to make those gashes on his face."

Esme gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "How and why? They have never really been hostile, especially to a human."

"Well from the way his blood smells, I think we can safely assume that he isn't human." Edward supplied. Most nodded in agreement.

Rosalie, stubborn as every, rolled her eyes. "So what is he, a fairy perhaps?"

Emmett grinned and started "ooh"-ing. "Maybe he's a wizard like Harry Potter!"

"Maybe someone forgot to take their pills this morning?" Jasper laughed. Rosalie growled and glared at him in defense for her husband.

"Oh look, he's waking up." Esme interrupted softly. Of course that didn't last too long…

"Hi!" Alice shouted at the boy enthusiastically. His face looked like someone had just asked him to go jump off the Empire State building. Realization crossed his face; he backed up a few paces and then suddenly stopped, staring off into space, a small smile on his face. Alice frowned at his disconnection from this world, as if she didn't do it enough as it was, and waved a hand impatiently in front of his face.

He seemed to snap out of it. "You ok? You kind of spaced out there."

The teen answered quietly, and without vampire hearing, none of the Cullen's would have been able to hear him. Edward wasn't even sure if Bella heard the answer. Suddenly, one by one, each of the Cullen's eyes widened as the boy stood up using his _**left**_ arm for support. This was because it had only been fractured a minute ago, literally.

* * *

**Ok, so hopefully I made it long enough for you guys to make up for my laziness. I now am making a promise to update more frequently and not in nine-month time spans, hehe. Anyways, hope you liked it. I'll admit I thought it was kind of boring and mostly just a filler chapter. Next chapter is where the REAL fun begins! Mwahaha! Thank you so much for the 15+ reviews! I love you all so much!**

**iAMtwilight**


	3. Dedications

**Note:** My finger is healed (thanks for the messages!) and Chapter 4 is being written. I actually like how this version is turning out better than the other and I also thing it will be better than how I was originally going to write this. Now, time for DEDICATIONS!!

**My faithful reviews:** **(People that have reviewed more than once)**

Skating Queen – _40th Reviewer_

CatalystOfTheSoul

inukagome15

Dragongal333 – _30th and 50th Reviewer_

GreenAwesomeness

NothingButTrouble – _10th Reviewer_

Funabisenu

Hawky Phantom

Yin7

Risika135

Miss Captain-Mad Dog Vane

dragon of spirits

ameliatomashi – _20th Reviewer_

**My reviewers: (One time only reviewers)**

allisonosity

twilight Eads

A-Light-Sleeper

dappledsunlight

EdwardandBellaTruLove4Ever

xxxGothic Angelxxx

Hope Night

ShatterMyMuse

somthingcompletelydifferent

Youre-not-so-big

boo56

Em Phantom

Crest of Water – _1st User Reviewer_

**My anon reviewers:**

dragon of spirits _(are you that one up there?)_

ameliatomashi _(same to question to you)_

Random Reviewer

Nicky

xXAnimeKittenXx

Twilightchica

CrazyKitty

thephantomvampire

LookingGlass – _1st Reviewer Ever_

**Hopefully I got everyones' name right. Sorry if I did get something wrong. Once again: THANK YOU REVIEWERS!**

**iAMtwilight**


	4. Chapter 3

**WHO'S YOUR DADDY? Err, mommy... Anyways, I bring you the NEW AND IMPROVED version of _Everlasting_! I hope you guys enjoy this because it took a couple hours to fix and a couple days to find the problem to begin with! Put your hands together because _Everlasting_ has returned!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Twilight. If I did, Phantom Planet would NOT be the last episode and Edward would not be so goddamn prissy. Even though I did enjoy Twilight, it has it's issues...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**-What Happened Last—**

_The teen answered quietly, and without vampire hearing, none of the Cullen's would have been able to hear him. Edward wasn't even sure if Bella heard the answer. Suddenly, one by one, each of the Cullen's eyes widened as the boy stood up using his __**left**__ arm for support. This was because it had only been fractured a minute ago, literally.

* * *

_

Danny looked up after finally gaining his balance and noticed the whole family, minus the ordinary-looking girl, was staring at him in shock. What did he do wrong? Then the oldest male in a white doctor's coat took a step forward.

"Do you mind if I take a look at your left hand?" Confused, Danny shook his head no and the doctor reached out to grab his hand. The man began squeezing his hand lightly then slowly working his way down to his wrist. "None of this hurts?" He was about to respond when he heard the brunette girl whisper to one of the teen boys.

"What's so special about his left hand?" She asked softly and he knew he wasn't supposed to be hearing this.

"His wrist was fractured quite severely. He shouldn't have been able to use it to stand up." He replied. Danny's eyes widened slightly at his answer. Whoops…

His eyes connected with the doctor's and he grinned sheepishly. "Um… Ouch?" It came out more like a question. The doctor gave him a pointed look. "Okay, okay, the charade is over. I'm obviously not… normal." He struggled out. Suddenly the oldest woman came up to him and smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder. He stiffened up for a moment, before relaxing. Her hand temperature felt normal.

"My name is Esme Cullen." She said politely. "This is my husband, Carlisle, our children, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper, and Bella Swan, Edward's girlfriend. What's your name?"

Danny's gaze shifted to the floor before glancing back up at her kind face. "It's Danny."

"Well, Danny, it's okay. There is nothing to be afraid about."

"It's not that I'm afraid, it's just that I know you're not normal either." One by one each of the eight stiffened up just as he had before. "You're skin temperature feels normal to me. Everyone I have ever come in contact with has been very warm compared to me."

"You're right." Carlisle answered. "We're not normal either. You want to tell us what you are and we'll inform you of us?"

Danny once again lowered his gaze to the floor and shuffled his feet nervously. "Um… I'd rather not. It's too dangerous. I could hurt you all." He looked back up into their confused faces.

The blond, Rosalie, scoffed. "And how do you know that you could hurt us? You don't even look fit enough to move that couch." She said pointing to a couch in the room. It suddenly grew uncomfortably silent.

Alice shifted nervously and jittery in her spot before speaking out. "Danny, would you like something to eat? Bella was just about to grab something before… this." The younger teen smiled and nodded at her and she grinned back. "Come on, follow me." Soon he, Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle were in the kitchen. Esme and Jasper excused themselves to either garden or read. (I think you know who chose what.)

Bella went to the fridge and made two sandwiches, seeing as none of the vampires in the room really knew how. Danny smiled at her gratefully before taking a bite. Carlisle just stood in the background to see how they would interact with each other. Was Danny's nature that different than them or did he have a human conscious like them?

"So…" Bella said slowly, trying to start a conversation. "Where are you from?"

"California."

"Specifically?"

"Can't tell you."

Edward gave him a look. "Are you a runaway?" Danny just nodded. "Why?"

He sighed before answering. "Like I said, I don't want to hurt anyone, including my family." Rosalie rolled her eyes at his answer.

Emmett suddenly joined the conversation, much to Rosalie's distaste. "So, you're not human?"

"Nope."

"Are you gonna tell us what you are?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"You have to tell me what you are first."

Edward didn't even bother listening to his family members thoughts. He just folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "For the sake of your sanity, we'd rather not share what we are."

Danny just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, then for the sake of _your_ sanity, I won't share mine."

Bella just rolled her eyes. "God, what is with you mythical creatures and secrets? You're worse than a serial killer."

"Ha! _Cereal _killer." Rose just glared and rolled her eyes at her husband's child-ness. Carlisle chose this moment to step in.

"Danny, if you are finished eating I would like to talk to you about what happened before you woke up." Danny nodded at him, almost solemnly, before standing up and following Carlisle back into the living room and sitting on one of the many sofas. "Would you like to start from the beginning?" He asked once every one was seated.

He nodded against before thinking back to where he could start. "I was out… walking in the woods early this morning. I could tell from where the sun was in the sky. I had been walking so long that my legs suddenly gave out. A little after I fell I heard something shift in the trees around me, but I still couldn't move, I had been too weak.

"I looked all around and didn't see it until I looked behind me. It was huge, almost wolf-like. Suddenly it started growling and snapping its teeth at me, as if I offended it. I closed my eyes and tried to protect my face with my arms, but its claws broke through and slashed my face.

"After that it started to pace me and it took all my strength to stand up and start running. I ran for a couple of minutes before… settling behind a tree… I had lost it somewhere back farther into the woods." The Cullen's that were there (with an exception of Rosalie who was paying attention to her nails rather than the story) looked at each other in confusion. How could he have out-run a werewolf?

"That's when I blacked out and woke up to find myself here." Danny finished with.

"There are some holes in your story and things that don't add up." Edward studied Danny's face and actions as he told him this. He seemed to have been slightly nervous when told. "Will we find out soon? Perhaps when you tell us your secret?"

"I'll only tell some of the facts then. I can't add anymore now though." Silence was the only thing heard for a couple of minutes.

Carlisle, much to everyone's relief, broke the silence. "Danny, do you mind if I check your bandages? They may need redressed, head wounds tend to bleed a lot."

Danny hesitated for a moment then nodded his consent. "Yeah, it's okay."

The vampire stood and made his way over to the enigma and began to unravel the small amount of gauze. He was once again surprised when two of the gashes were barely visible and the other as if it had been a scar for months. "How…?"

"Healing powers. They've recently… upgraded I guess you'd say. So I heal really fast, especially compared to a couple months ago."

"Your abilities are still developing? How long does it usually take for them to finish developing?" Carlisle questioned, very interested in just what Danny was.

"Yeah, I get a lot of new powers every year. As for how long I'll keep getting new ones, I don't know. My… species, if you can call it that, is very, very rare." Danny fidgeted at the amount of information he was revealing. They weren't forcing him to tell them, but he didn't exactly want them to know so much about him. When they were all sleeping tonight, he was planning on sneaking out. His ears suddenly perked up at the beginning of a different syllable.

As the wolf's howl drawled out Jasper and Esme returned to the rest of the group. Danny noticed that everyone seemed to be looking to Edward and Alice, even the human one, Bella.

Edward seemed to be processing something in his head before he began to speak. It was low and fast, enough that Danny noticed that Bella heard nothing, meaning he shouldn't be hearing this conversation. So as not to bring attention to himself, he pretended to be assessing his surrounding as he eavesdropped on the low conversation. "They want to meet us at the border line tonight to discuss an… event." Danny noticed from his peripherals that Edward glanced at him when he said "event."

Then Edward looked towards Bella and nodded at her questioning expression. She seemed to have understood because her face grew accepting and she pushed herself closer into his side.

"Do you get a lot of wolves out here?" Danny was subtly trying to find out more information. Hopefully they wouldn't see right through his act.

"Not normally, but there have been a few sightings recently." Alice answered. Well that wasn't helpful at all. Danny decided to try a more roundabout route. So putting his plan into action, he faked a yawn.

Esme gave him a motherly smile. "I think you should get some sleep, honey. You've had an awfully long day."

"And I believe Bella should too." Edward added. Bella began to protest, but he gave her a pointed look and she immediately settled down. _'She's not going to sleep, she's going with them.'_ Danny thought to himself. Oh well, this could probably work to his advantage.

"Come with me," Alice said suddenly. "I can lead you to one of our guest rooms." The young half-ghost followed her silently and when they reached the room he thanked her. "I left a t-shirt and sweatpants on the bed for you. They're Edward's, I figured they were the most likely to fit." Danny thanked her again and Alice finally left. To stay in character, Danny did put on the clothes provided, granted they were still a little baggy on him.

Not feeling up to a shower-he'd get one in the morning, if he was still there by then-Danny laid down in the bed and thought about how he would trick them into thinking he was sleeping because obviously they would check on him before they left. That's when he thought maybe he could let a little bit of his ghost side merge with his human-not enough to change forms, but enough to slow his body functions down. So that is exactly what he did and not even an hour later they did check on him. The door barely opened a fraction of an inch before it closed again. A couple moments later he heard the front door close softly.

Danny laid still for a couple more minutes before getting up, just to make sure they were really gone, and they were. So as not to make any noise, he phased through the guest room door and walked silently down the hallway. As he walked by one room he noted that classical music was coming from it. Curiosity getting the best of him, Danny entered. He automatically assumed it to be Edward's room. Just as he was about to turn and leave, something on his CD rack caught his eye. It was a book, the only book on the rack. Carefully, Danny plucked the book off the rack and gave it a quick look through.

All the articles were from different points in time, all the way back to the early 1800's, but they were all related by one subject: _vampires_. Danny scrunched his face up in confusion as he replaced the book. He didn't take Edward as someone who believed in something like that. Shrugging his shoulders, Danny continued with his search around the house and came up with no other unusual things besides a painting he found in an office of Carlisle with three other men, all with red eyes.

Changing back into his clothes, Danny called forth his ghost self and then took off through the roof.

* * *

**Tell me if it is a good improvement. Also I'm looking for a beta! Let me know if you're interested and I'll take a look at your beta "resume." Thanks so much for sticking with me guys and gals!**

**Lunar Calling  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**ATTENTION!**

So, I've recently had a falling out with one of the categories that I usually write for. Unfortunately, it is Twilight and unfortunately I have practically no desire to finish _Everlasting_ or to write any further Twilight fanfiction. I am really sorry, but after all the stupid propaganda it has received and now that I tried re-reading the books... I am really disappointed in it all. I will always have a soft spot for Jasper and_ Eclipse_ though, but other than that, my Twilight days are over. Once again, I'm sorry, but feel free to adopt my story if you'd like, just let me know! Thanks to all of my supporters and reviewers!

Luna


	6. Everlasting has been ADOPTED!

**Hey everyone!**

**Just letting you know that _Everlasting_ has been officially adopted by **_Midnight Phantasma_**. It is of the same title and can be found in the Danny Phantom/Twilight Crossover section. It's their first story, but they've got an awesome personality! Enjoy!**

**Luna**


End file.
